Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a mysterious warrior from the Kirby series. He appeared in a One Minute Melee in which he fought Zero and then fought Link in an episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Akuma vs Meta Knight *Bass vs. Meta Knight (By ArachnoGia) *Meta Knight vs. Batman *Meta Knight vs Bowser *Meta Knight VS Destroyah *Meta Knight vs. Dracule Mihawk (by Venage237) *Meta Knight VS Ethan Lance *Erza Scarlet vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight Vs The Flash *Frieza VS Meta Knight *Gallantmon Vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight VS Guts *Kenpachi Zaraki VS Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs. Knuckles *Meta Knight vs Lord Boros (By Cropfist) *Meta Knight vs. Lucario *Meliodas vs Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs Metal Sonic (By Gogeta) *Meta Knight vs. Mewtwo *Meta Knight VS Ninja Brian *Meta Knight vs Number 39: Utopia *Meta Knight VS Saber *Saitama vs. Meta Knight *Meta Knight vs. Sans *Meta Knight vs. Sayaka Miki (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Scorpion VS Meta Knight *Shadow vs Meta Knight vs Dark Pit *Meta Knight vs Sparkster *Meta Knight VS Stroomba *Undyne vs. Meta Knight *Meta Knight VS Vegeta *Vergil vs. Meta Knight *Wario vs Meta Knight *Youmou Konpaku vs Meta Knight (By WarpStar930) Battles Royale *Anti-hero battle royal *Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale With Kirby-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse Completed Death Battles * Meta Knight VS Dark Pit * Meta Knight vs Darth Vader * Meta Knight vs. Frog * Giratina vs Meta Knight * Link VS Meta Knight * Meta Knight vs. Nightmare * Meta Knight VS Sephiroth * Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Meta Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight * Zero vs. Meta Knight With the Crew of the Battleship Halberd * The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship 'Possible Opponents' * Blaster Blade (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Leanbow (Power Rangers) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10) * Mecha Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Proto Man (Mega Man) * Guntz (Klonoa) * Spooky (Pac-Man) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * King Mickey (Kingdom Hearts) * Yoda (Star Wars) * Magna Defender (Power Rangers) History Meta Knight's story is unknown save is he of the same race as Kirby and was one of the last surviving Star Warriors who battled the entity Nightmare. Meta Knight came to Dream Land and became a servant of King Dedede, along with his followers Sword Knight and Blade Knight, as the planet's monsters would hopefully bring a young Star Warrior to Dream Land so they can fight Nightmare together should he come to Popstar. When that time comes when his ancient enemy was momentarily trapped in the Fountain of Dreams, Meta Knight secretly trains Kirby via confrontations to have the young hero get strong enough to defeat Nightmare and later would-be conquerors of Popstar. Death Battle Info *Mach Tornado *Shuttle Loop *Drill Rush *Galaxia Darkness *Meta Quick *Meta Heal *Clone Creation *Sword Beam Gear * Galaxia: Meta Knight's sword, created by the Photron. It allows Meta Knight to shoot out sword beams, fire balls, and elecricity, * Dimensional Cape: Allows him to warp and teleport short distances, sometimes reconfiguring into a pair of bat-like wings. * Summon Knight: Summons Sword Knight and Blade Knight to assist him. Feats *Defeated Galacta Knight, the greatest warrior in the Galaxy *Helped Kirby Defeat Magolor *Has almost never lost to Kirby at his max potential *Flew to Planet Popstar in just a matter of Seconds Flaws *Refuses to duel an unarmed opponent; intentionally giving Kirby a sword before their duel. *Relatively frail. *Small limbs and short sword gives Meta Knight short range even in close combat. *His true face is embarrassingly adorable. Gallery MetaKnightSprite.gif|Sprite from One Minute Melee Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kirby Characters Category:Knight Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants